


NQNS

by GE Buchanan (GracieForeth)



Series: 2019 Kinktober [8]
Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Come Swallowing, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/GE%20Buchanan
Summary: Clint doesn't know how he got there but…Damn, Thor.





	NQNS

Clint didn't know how it happened. Something had to have been in his drink or maybe the air. Hell, after everything he had seen since working for SHIELD, he wouldn't be surprised if there was some twisted cupid-like being out there that nailed him with some lust potion. Whatever the reason was, he still couldn't believe what was transpiring in his apartment and on his couch. His fingers were threaded through thick blond hair, gripping tightly to aid the man who was currently deep throating his cock. Sure, he swung both ways, participating in a threesome with Bucky and Nat, and the rare quartet with the captain, but he never just hooked up with a guy on some random night.

A deep moan snapped him out of his thoughts, bringing him back to what was happening now. Thor was pressed to Clint, nose buried in the light brown curls as his blue eyes focused on his face. The look of sheer carnal need and want had Clint's cock throbbing deep in Thor's throat. 

"Fuck," he growled, pulling the blond off of him to bring him in for a deep, desperate kiss. Teeth nipped and tongues fought for dominance until Thor had Clint on his back, pressed into the couch. No words were exchanged as Clint's hand wrapped around the god's hardened shaft, pumping him slowly. Unlike Steve and Bucky, Thor was uncut making the handjob much easier to bring Thor to the edge. The archer shifted, signaling for Thor to move upwards as he opened his mouth. He was curious as to what it would be like to suck an uncut guy, let alone a god. 

Thor got the hint, standing up to make it easier for Clint to take him. His hard cock was massive and Clint wondered if Thor was bigger than both super soldiers as he took the hefty thickness in his hand, pumping him slowly. He looked up at his god of a lover, both pupils blown with lust. Clint licked his lips before moving forward, pushing his hand down to move the foreskin, revealing Thor's red, leaking tip. He flicked his tongue out, collecting the salty cream causing Thor to respond somewhere between a growl and a moan. Clint smirked and enveloped the tip with his lips sinking down on him until he was gagging on the thick girth. Tears pricked his eyes as he held himself on Thor, his throat squeezing.

A sharp hiss sounded from Thor, his rough fingers moving over Clint's head, cupping it to pull him closer, sinking himself in the archer's throat further. Clint gripped the god's hips, fingers digging into his flesh before pushing himself away with a gaping breath. He gave long, broad licks to Thor's shaft before taking him back in his mouth, moving at a pace that had the God gasping for breath, thumb and finger wrapped around to add pressure, squeezing him. 

Rough calloused fingers moved over Clint's shoulders as Thor started to thrust into the wet, hot cavern of Clint's mouth, mumbling dirty affirmation and praises. Clint replied with moans as his other hand wrapped out his own cock and started to work himself at the same speed. He edged himself, wanting to come at the same time as Thor. He took the blond easily, moving quickly once the god started to paint heavily.

Clint knew Thor was close when he gripped his hand and started to thrust deeper, gagging Clint each time until he held him flush to him, burying Clint's nose into his curls. Thor grunted loudly, profanities mixed with Clint's name as he coated the archer's throat with his thick seed. Clint happily swallowed it all, careful not let a drop go unconsumed. His hand worked his own cock feverishly, his own release shooting onto his and Thor's thighs.

Whatever had occurred to make this happen, he wasn't disappointed and with one look at Thor showed that the feeling was mutual.


End file.
